The story of Ryan Reeves
by jamiecataylor
Summary: I’m sure it isn’t just me who thinks that Ryan doesn’t have enough confirmed backstory so in this story I put Ryan into new real life situations to try to unravel the mystery of his character, I don’t own the cover picture all rights belong to Lewis G Hamilton and the person who took it.
1. The unguilty secret

The unguilty secret

A Ryan Reeves fanfiction where Maylee finds out a secret that Ryan is hiding.

[this story is based at the end of series 3 of the dumping ground]

The scene opens with Ryan running past the office door and exclaiming briefly to mike that he is heading to the park, not waiting for a reply.

"Oy slow down ryan" mike exclaimed far too late as ryan was already out of earshot completely.

"Do you want me to keep an eye on him", asked May lee as she struggled down the stairs with a large gathering of washing from the residents of ashdene ridge

"He has been a bit off lately, maybe it would be good if you kept an eye on him, from a distance of course," Mike said showing confusion and a small amount of worry"

Maylee answered with loyalty "yeah I'll see if i can catch him at the park"

Ryans face lights up with a smile as he approaches a boy with dark brown hair

"Hi Jake" he said , his smile was so big it looked like it was coming off of the corner of his face.

"Hey babe" the boy said, clearly not joking.

Ryan said lets go as he laced his fingers between Jakes and they moved off towards a woodland trail.

Maylee pulled up to the park in the minibus, she looked around and started to grow paler when she couldnt see Ryan anywhere, but she began to light up when she saw his distinctive red shirt, she could tell it was him from a mile away, she saw he was walking close to a boy but thankfully for Ryan she couldn't tell that they were holding hands. Confused, Maylee began to slowly pursue them down the woodland path.

Ryan glanced back and Maylee jumped behind a tree just in time, she could now see they were holding hands.

The boys stopped and Ryan said "this bench is good lets sit here for a bit", the boys released their hands and sat down next to each other, Maylee watched curiously as Ryan edged closer to Jake

"You're so hot I love you" Ryan complimented Jake, Maylee continued to watch when suddenly the two boys got very close and began to kiss.

Maylee had no idea what to do as she knew it would be awkward and unfair to intervene, Maylee decided it would be best to go back so she snuck away from the boys and drove back to ashdene ridge.

Maylee walked up to Mike, the effects of shock were still showing on her pure white skin.

"Did you find him?" Asked Mike seeming slightly worried still.

"Um...yeah I did find him, but we um might need to talk...in the office where nobody can hear".

In the office Maylee sat down on the couch, Mike next to her.

"Uh when I saw Ryan in the park I saw him... you know what, I think you should ask Ryan about it because its quite big..." Maylee stalled awkwardly,

"If this is important, Maylee, you have to tell me!" Mike raised his voice.

"I'm sorry I just think you should ask him because, umm... Mike I think Ryan is gay."

The room went still and silent, Mike, even though he thought it was fine, was still shocked. After the long pause Mike said almost whispering "yeah...I'll ask him"

The rusty door handle squeaked as Ryan burst through the door and bagam to run upstairs and just as Mike was going to speak Jake followed Ryan through the door.

"Who is this Ryan?" Asked Mike with a serious expression.

"Oh this is just my friend jake" Ryan replied and winked discreetly at Jake.

Maylee walked in and to her surprise saw the two "secret" lovers heading upstairs.

"What are you doing Mike, those two could do anything together up there" she said angrily and quietly to Mike.

"Wait is that, the boy he was with?" Asked Mike,

"Of course it is who else would it be!" She shouted,

"I'd better talk to him" Mike sighed,

"No...I'll do it," Maylee volunteered.

Maylee headed upstairs amd went to Ryans room she asked showing respect for Ryan

"Me and Mike need a word with you, preferably in the quiet room,"

"Make it quick me and Jake were in the middle of...a game"

Maylee led Ryan downstairs to the quiet room, Mile and Maylee sat on one sofa amd Ryan opposite.

"Is there anything that you want to tell us Ryan," Mike asked quietly

"I... I wanted to wait a bit to tell you this" Ryan began to well up with tears and said with a broken voice "Mike... I'm gay"

"Ryan" Mike said as he moved to sit next to Ryan and put his arm on his shoulder

"There is absolutely no need to cry" he continued.

Ryan said, still sobbing "but I'm a disappointment to my friends here, you and Maylee, even my sister..."

Mike laughed "Why would you ever think that! We accept you no matter who you are, why do you think that because you like other boys instead of girls that we will like you any less!"

"I...don't know, it's just I didn't want you to reject me like the people in my school."

Ryan said wiping his eyes.

"If anyone is homophobic, they are the ones who should be ashamed of themselves, Ryan. We'll get in contact with your school..."

"No one at school actually knows, they just say that I'm a worthless faggot, they don't know I actually am, uh I don't need you to talk to school yet, I don't want you to." Ryan asked and looked at Mike and Maylee with a look which showed respect and desperation.

"We won't do anything you dont want us to do" said Maylee.

"Maylee, Mike since you already know, is it ok if we gather some of the older people, who understand what being... yeah means and let me...come out." Ryan asked,

Mike answered unsure "Are you sure...actually, yeah, if you think you're ready nothing's stopping you."

The older members of the dumping ground; Tee, Carmen, Jodie, Kazima, Sasha and others gathered in the quiet room, where Ryan stood waiting.

"Ryan this had better be important" Tee snapped

"Hey everyone be quiet Ryan has something important to tell you which will change his life forever! Show some respect!" Maylee shouted, Ryan nodded respectfully.

"The thing that I have to tell you is that, um...I thought I would tell you because you guys are the closest thing I have to family at the moment...Guys I have a boyfriend called Jake, I'm gay..." The room fell silent then Tee started clapping, then tyler and jodie and then everyone started clapping and patting Ryan on the back. Jake got up from the sofa and hugged Ryan, as he did so he said "you're so brave babe" then Ryans face went red and then Jake and him kissed, obviously a series of oooooh's came from the 'audience', by this point Ryan was as red as the sun.

Later in the day Tee knocked on Ryan's door and dragged him and Jake downstairs where there was a big banner saying 'congratulations' a cake on the table with the lgbt flag on it and suddenly everyone in the carehome jumped out from behind the dining room table and screamed congratulations so loud Ryan and Jake had to cover their ears.

"Thanks guys for accepting me it means a lot!"

The scene closes with Ryan kissing Jake and credits.

End of chapter one


	2. A long night

_Based just after the_ **unguilty secret**

Ryan is fast asleep sprawled out on top of his giant king sized bed, in the room he got from Johnny last week after finding stolen wallets and purses. His phone a second hand iPhone 4 which, thanks to Ryan's butter fingers had a smashed screen, vibrated on the ebony bedside table, on the cracked screen there was a text reading 'We're ready for you Ryan, meet us at the hangout' Ryan woke up slowly, he looked very rough, his auburn hair sticking up and a small pool of dribble on his pillow, also a small streak rolling down the side of his mouth, he turned his phone on and squinted with the sudden burst of light emitted. Ryan sighed and jumped out of bed, he made his bed straight away as he liked keeping his room tidy. Ryan went to the again Ebony wood built in wardrobe and picked out one of his favorite outfits, a black v-neck t-shirt, his dark purple checked lick shirt and a pair of tight black shorts which were the only shorts he could wear without looking stupid because of his lanky build and skinny legs, he picked out underwear and went into his ensuite bathroom turning on his shower with low pressure as to not attract any attention, then he showered conditioning his hair and thoroughly washing all over, he was clearly trying to look good for something or someone

(Probably Jake). When Ryan had finished in the shower he opened the cistern of his toilet and pulled out a strangely shaped bottle, it had a large label saying 'Finest Advocat' and a label in the bottom corner which Ryan inspected closely, squinting his tired eyes to read it, it said '30% acl', alcohol. Ryan looked at his reflection in the small mirror which he had to hold back to fit his face into, he sighed and looked ashamed as he looked at his face then down at the bottle of yellow vodka.

The hall was quiet and nothing could be heard throughout the house, snoring could be heard from the room next to Ryan's, 'Mike' he thought standing in his doorway looking left and right to check for anyone, when he knew no one was watching he went back in his room and swung his black leather MiPack over his shoulder, he went into Mike's room, crouching down low to avoid making noise, he picked up a key to the front door from Mike's bedside table and put it in his pocket. As he was sneaking out of the room Mike rolled over in bed, he remained asleep but still gave Ryan a fright causing him to freak out and forward roll out of the door.

The front door closed and locking sounds could be heard then a bikes chain rattling.

"Hey guys, sorry I was late," he said exasperatedly jumping off of his bike and lying it down in the mud with the sticker that said Ryan in a graffiti font.

"That's ok Ryry, did you bring anything?" Jake asked emerging from under the riverside bridge,

"I told you not to call me that, and yeah it's in my bag" Ryan said with a yawn pulling the advocat from his bag.

Under the bridge there were four people, including Ryan and Jake, other than them there was a boy called Carl who was Ryan's best friend from his school he had midnight purple dyed hair and was wearing black skinny jeans and a black zip hoodie which was too big for him as he was extremely

small, almost two heads shorter than Ryan, the other person was a blonde girl with a pixie cut, most of the people at Ryan's school said she was very hot but obviously this had no effect on Ryan, which he saw as a good thing because it meant they could get along well. The hangout was also quite nice, it had two brand new sofas, a fire pit, a beer fridge and a small table between the sofas with a glass top. The water in the river was clear and full of salmon, it reflected images of tall pretty river plants which surrounded the grassy bank of the river.

"Ok then, lets get this party started" Ryan exclaimed turning on a CD player and playing 'Don't worry it's longer now' one of his favorite albums from all time low he then poured out some large glasses of advocat for him and his friends.

Ryan woke up the next morning lying in the grass on Jake's shoulder, when he opened his eyes his brain throbbed when he saw the morning sun then slowly propped himself up and realised, delayed, that he had passed out the previous night, he cursed and worriedly looked at his gold wrist watch his sister gave him before he went into care, he cursed again loudly when he realised it was almost 12:00, still holding his brain and crinkling his face up. He stumbled towards his bike, clearly still very tipsy he picked it up and cycled back to the dumping ground clumsily.

Ryan stood and looked at the door, his hand on the handle preparing for a giant lecture when he got inside, he took a deep breath and opened the door to see Mike stood at the office door with a very disappointed look on his face.

"Get in the office, now!" Mike wailed angrily pointing sternly at the office door. Ryan walked towards the door and almost tripped up when he opened the door and sat down on the sofa.

"Where have you been! I was going to file a missing persons report!" Mike shouted giving Ryan a very disappointed look.

"I was uh..." Ryan was cut off by a head pain,

Mike sniffed, then looking confused he sniffed again recognising the bitter smell of vodka he leaned in to Ryan and sniffed Ryan's shirt collar, Mike stopped and shook his head,

"Have you been drinking Ryan?" He interrogated him sternly with a sigh,

Ryan replied with slurred speech

"No of course I haven't", but Mike could sniff out this lie from a mile away and could tell Ryan was still tipsy,

"I am so disappointed in you Ryan, go to your room right now and don't you dare think about going out until I say! I'm going to have a word with your social worker!" Mike said with a look of pure disappointment,

"What are you waiting for!" He continued. MRyan got up mumbling curses under his breath as he crawled up the stairs and walked down the hall where Carmen and Tee stared at him confused, they could clearly smell the alcohol on his clothes. Ryan walked into his room and slammed the door.

"He's been out drinking, that must be where he was!" Carmen exclaimed excited to see a bit of excitement, Tee scoffed and said with a judging tone

"Probably smokes too" then walked down the stairs.

Around an hour later May lee asked Mike

"Is Ryan okay?" Mike responded

"I don't know I haven't been to check on the idiot,"

"I should probably make sure he's ok, he's been quiet," May lee told Mike.

When she got to Ryan's room on the lump of steps in the middle of the hall she hopped up and knocked on the door and said, still with a tone of disappointment "Ryan, open up."

She continued knocking and saying his name four times all with no reply, worried she tried to open the dark oak door, it only opened a small amount and as she pushed the door open with a bit more strength she gasped when she saw Ryan lying on the floor unconscious.

"Mike!" She screamed with worry as she put Ryan into the recovery position. Thuds could be heard from around the house as Mike followed by most of the other young people ran up the stairs and towards Ryan's room,

"No everyone go downstairs now!" Mike said with a red face full of fear for Ryan.

Sirens blared from the ambulance which blazed down the road away from ashdene ridge, inside the ambulance Ryan had been attached to a heart monitor and the paramedic was leaning against the side of the ambulance next to a pale faced Mike who was so pale faced he looked like he would be on a stretcher soon too. Mike was also uttering under his breath "please be ok, please be ok..." wishing for Ryan's safety.

Once the two had reached the hospital in the ambulance it took an hour for Ryan to be in a cubicle in the recovery ward, the doctors had said it would take at least 12 hours for his stomach to be pumped and at least 4 hours for him to actually wake up, Mike knew it was going to be a long night.

The next day Mike came back to the hospital to take over MayLee to look after Ryan, one hour after this at 7am Ryan's hand moved and his eyes slowly began to open,

"Mike...", he said. Mike stood up and leant with both hands on the white metal bar on the side of the bed,

"How are you mate?" He asked Ryan gently,

"My stomach really hurts and I feel crap" Ryan replied with slurred speech, Mike creased his forehead looked at Ryan and asked,

"Can I pretend you said bad?",

Ryan replied with a smile "If you like yeah," he then winced and grabbed his stomach and continued

"Mike, I'm so sorry about what I've done I promise I'll never do it again" crying he slowly sat up and opened his arms gesturing Mike to go in for a hug, Ryan had tears rolling down his face as he leant on Mike.

End of Chapter two, get ready for chapter three, Hate.


End file.
